


How Long?

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: "I actually think I should start with my parents. My mother’s feelings would get hurt if she found out anyone knew before I told her. They might get hurt anyway because I’ve waited so long.”





	How Long?

Madison could never be without worry for long. No matter how good things seemed at the best of times, there was always something right around the corner ready to set him back on edge. That’s why after a successful day at work, a delicious at-home dinner with his boyfriend, and a rare instance of sexual impulse, Madison was not surprised when Jefferson dropped a bomb on him. As soon as his chest stopped heaving under Madison’s weight, Jefferson said;  “I was thinking of telling my sister about us.” **  
**

To be fair, Madison couldn’t _blame_ Jefferson for bringing the topic up on a particularly pleasant evening; it would certainly be an unwelcome stressor at the end of a rough day. As such, Madison shifted off of his boyfriend, took a calming breath, and did his best to hide any trepidation.

“Jane?”

“Yes,” Jefferson said, taking advantage of the added space to stretch. “And then maybe Mary. Maybe both of them at the same time. Then they can help me figure out how to go forward from there.”

It made sense for Jefferson to start with the siblings he was closest too. After all, the two of them knew he’d had relations with men, though he’d never told them names for the privacy of his partners. And telling Madison that he was thinking about it--not that he was doing it--was his way of respecting Madison’s privacy.

“I think that would be good for you,” Madison said. “I know how much you hate keeping it a secret.”

Jefferson propped himself up on his side and cupped Madison’s face. “If I could tell the whole world, I would, but it would definitely be nice to be able to gush about you to someone other than… well, you.”

“If it means you’ll do it to me less, then I’m all for it.”

“Can’t make any promises on that front,” Jefferson said with a crooked grin. He averted his gaze then. “So… uh...do you have anyone you gush about me to?”

Madison sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “I’m… not one to gush, in general.”

“Then have you told anyone about me?”

“No, of course not.” Even before Jefferson’s face fell, Madison realized how his words could he taken. He quickly added; “What I mean is --if I had you would know, because I would have consulted you first.”

Jefferson’s expression relaxed. “Who would you tell?”

“Well, Billy would be thrilled to know he’s not the only one in a same-sex relationship. Though Fanny has been wearing a lot of flannel lately.”

Jefferson snorted, then cleared his throat. “Okay, so you’ll tell one or both of them?”

“No… I actually think I should start with my parents. My mother’s feelings would get hurt if she found out anyone knew before I told her. They might get hurt anyway because I’ve waited so long.”

“So then… do you think you’ll stop waiting soon?”

Of course Madison would have to tell someone eventually if he was ever going to be able to incorporate Jefferson into family functions or seem like he was making a reasonable decision if he ever needed to prioritize the man over one of those functions. Not to mention how happy it would make Jefferson. Madison rolled his shoulders to let some tension out before giving his answer.

“When were you thinking of telling your sisters?”

  


Within the month, Madison was on his parents’ doorstep, using his spare key to let himself in. His mother heard him enter and greeted him from the kitchen.

“I’ll be right out, sweetie. Go on and have a seat.”

Madison did so as his mother called out to his father that he’d arrived. It took a few shouts for the man to hear her and Madison had just stood up to go get him himself when his father entered the living room.

“Jimmy, it’s good to see you,” Mr. Madison said, wrapping Madison in a hug. “I hope everything is all right.”

“Everything is fine,” Madison assured. “No one else is here, right?”

“Just like you asked, but I hope you can see why that would make me worry.”

“Yes, I understand.” Certainly if Madison were dying he’d want to tell his parents in private. “It’ll all make sense soon, I promise.”

Mrs. Madison entered the living room next, carrying a tray of iced tea. She set it on the coffee table before pulling her son into a tight hug.

“Lord, please don’t let it be cancer.”

“It’s not cancer, mother, but you don’t have to call me ‘Lord.’”

Mrs. Madison smacked her son on the chest. “You can blaspheme all you want on Capitol Hill, but not in my house.”

Madison tensed. He hadn’t spoken to Billy extensively about the conditions of his parents’ acceptance, knowing only that it was good enough for him. Living in California, it was difficult for Billy to come visit, much less bring his husband around. Madison sincerely hoped it wasn’t a case of the relationship being fine elsewhere, but not in this house.

“Sweetie, you look ill. What’s going on?”

“Let’s sit down first,” Madison said. His parents complied, taking a seat together on the couch. Madison lowered himself down onto the armchair. No one reached for the iced tea. Madison sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry I made this so overly-dramatic, but I wanted to tell you that I’m seeing someone.”

“Oh, Jimmy, sweetie,” his mother said immediately, “we love you no matter who you--”

“It’s Thomas Jefferson.”

His mother fell silent.

“That… is very risky for both of you,” his father said.

“Yes,” Madison agreed, clasping his hands in his lap. “It could damage my career, or his. That’s why I waited so long to tell you.”

“How long is so long?” Mrs. Madison asked.

Madison sucked in air through his teeth. “About… two years now?”

“James Madison Junior!”

“I know, I know!” Madison defended. “I knew it would be a big deal so first I wanted to wait and make sure it would last before having to go through this for nothing and then--well, it was just easier not to tell anyone. What can I say?”

“I wish you had told us sooner,” his mother said, “but I’m glad you’re telling us now.”

“Does he treat you all right?” his father asked. “I’ve never disliked the man. He’s very accomplished. But he seems a bit full of himself.”

If Jefferson was full of anyone it was Madison, but that wasn’t a comment worthy of the present company. Madison would probably tell Jefferson later; he’d undoubtedly get a kick out of it.

“He’s not nearly as stuck-up as he seems,” Madison said. “You know how politics work; he knows he’ll do better if he oozes confidence, so that’s what he does. But as far as him and I, he’s actually very caring. Exceptionally, really. More so than I deserve.”

“Baby, you deserve the world,” Mrs. Madison said.

“Thank you,” Madison said. “And, uh, to keep the world from shattering, I trust you can keep this whole thing a secret?”

“Of course, son,” Mr. Madison said. “But what about your brothers and sisters? Is it a secret from them too?”

“For now,” Madison said. “I do want to tell them. It’s just a matter of when. And more importantly, how.”

“Well, I could tell some of them,” Mrs. Madison offered. “It was stressful enough for Billy to tell everyone he’d met someone, and you’re twice as prone to stress as he is.”

“Yes,” Madison said. “Yes. Great idea. Thank you. I mean, of course I want to tell Billy myself. And probably Fanny.”

“We can hammer out the details later,” Mr. Madison said. “More importantly than that, when is Thomas going to come have a proper dinner with us?”

With that question, the last of Madison’s worry was lifted. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to come by as soon as possible.”

  


Back at his Virginia home, Madison was sprawled out on his bed in basketball shorts and a Paramore t-shirt. His phone was sticky against his cheek while he waited for the air conditioner to kick in and for Jefferson to answer his call.

“Hi hon!” Jefferson greeted a moment later.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Madison said. “How did it go?”

“Really great! Jane kept squealing and Mary hugged me so long I lost feeling in my arms. There was some crying, but I’m never going to tell you who it was.”

Madison huffed out a laugh. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“And how did it go with you?”

“No crying. No squealing. But there were hugs, and my parents want to have you over.”

“Hey, I could be there tomorrow,” Jefferson offered.

“What? Thomas. No. I need at least a week to decompress after--”

“I know, hon. I was kidding. But I’m so glad it went well. I’m glad we did this. Doesn’t it feel so much better?”

Madison couldn’t stop a smile. “Yeah. It really does.”


End file.
